Krevin (Timeline B)
Krevin considers himself a tool, from child to adult hes found nothing but failure in life, but when he became Darth Meduvius, Krevin felt a new chance arising. Background Krevin was born on New Alderaan as the son of a prominent Senator, his father, being quite the celebrity, had much expectations thrown upon him to do well in all he did. When Krevin suffered badly from the preasure, he found things harder and harder to do, and failed in doing them all together. He eventually fled Naboo the day the C.I.U.S. came, fearing to make himself look stupid infront of a government. Seeing no other alternative, Krevin begin to set the ship for a course heading straight for Naboos sun. To make death painless for himself he set the ship to a ramming speed. Seconds before hitting the sun he was pulled in by a powerful tractor beam from a nearby ship, being pulled into the ship he found himself surounded by Sith fighters. After meeting with their leader Yethin he found that Yethin sensed power force powers within Krevin and that he did not want it to go to waste. After training under Yethins practices Krevin for some odd reason sensed a odd, "control" over his body, he found himself taking harder hits with less damage to his body. The more he used the Force the more it seemed he felt he controlled his body. Eventually being sent by Yethin to kill a Jedi Knight who was intent on getting Iego to join the 4th Republic. Krevin was off immediately, Krevin intercepted the Jedi ship and boarded, killing two Republic guards who were on the ship with the Jedi. The jedi and Krevin faced off with a quick saber duel, it eventually ended with Krevin losing his saber. Realizing the Jedi was about to kill him, Krevin rolled behind the Jedi, and in fear of his life elbowed the Jedi in the back. Oddly enough, the Jedi fell over, dead, a small hole going through his body, seeing a white wedge in the wall parallel with the hole, and the great pain in Krevins arm, he put two and two together, he just turned his body into a weapon. Returning to Yethin and giving him the details to this, Yethin ordered him to fight to death with one of his Warriors, to show him. Being given no arms to fight with, the lone Krevin was forced to battle a bulkish sith fighter. The battle ended with Krevin palm stabbing the fighter. Yethin, impressed, told Krevin to learn this ability well, and so he did. He went on more assasinations, growing a cold heart and much experience in the art of death, but feeling a feeling of purpose doing this for Yethin. Krevin got himself a implant that allowed his bones to deflect light sabers. One day he was ordered by Sorvis to go out and kill a man by the name of Darth Morgoth, being familiar with his relations to the Republic, Krevin set off for Coruscant. Seeing his impressions correct, he followed Morgoth to the top level of a buisness building, where he found Morgoth talking to a man, his presence sensed, Krevin attacked, ending with all 3 of them fleeing from Republic forces. He went off on the hunt again, seeing Morgoth enter a Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he waited for him outside the temple, they fought once again, with the Republic intervening once more. Krevin was given one last chance, this time Yethins assasin Xandum joined up with Krevin to kill them. They hunted the wolf for some time. Eventually catching up with the Wolf they boarded it and entered the Bridge, Xandum took on Morgoth while Krevin fought the other man. Krevin ducked and weaved while the man fired wave after wave of lightning. Eventually Krevin managed to defeat the man, thinking him dead Krevin departed for the spot Xandum and Morgoth were, but when he reached them Xandum was scratched by Morgoths Rackghoul claw. Xandum began his transformation, Krevin, in fear, fled the ship and flew off. After returning to Yethin in defeat, he was allowed one more try. With the aid if a Trandoshan of Yethins, they headed for Lok, thanks to Krevins tracker on the Wolf. When they entered the battle quickly started. Krevin entered the bar where they were. Krevin fought Koron and Morgoth while the Trando set bombs to their shuttle. Eventually finishing the Trando entered the bar and attacked. The battle ended in Krevin and the Trandos retreat. When they flew off just as they neared the bronzewolf the Trando detted the bombs. Having killed them, Krevin entered their own ship. When Yethin asked who killed them, Krevin took the glory, and forced the Trando to silence. Having taken the glory for the kill, Yethin declared him a Sith Lord, giving a name that was apt and honored him, Darth Meduvius. When news of Morgoths survival, Meduvius went off, in absolute anger, not able to kill him and his entourage, he fled. Yethin, angered, took away his title. Krevin attacked Yethin in anger of all he had done. Acheron sensed the attack and watched the duel. Krevin took beyond measurable damage from Yethins Sith Lightning. Leaving him nothing more then a skeleton. But beyond belief, Krevins bones had formed a form of armor strong enough that he had survived it. Most of his vital organs were still operating, keeping him alive. Krevin, now seemingly immortal, formed a heavy armor over his body, making him seem like a huge white demon. Krevin eventually defeated Yethin, retaking his name Darth Meduvius, but was forced by Acheron to flee. Taking Yethins gunship he flew off, Meduvius flew off, making a chance encounter with Darth Ryndivic. Meduvius then continued his journy. Later on, he traveled to Korriban to find an answer to his life. Where he came upon ancient damaged holocrons, one of them being bios and philosophic teaching of Darth Xoda, the old master of the Dark Lord Arkus. Taking upon these beliefs, believing them as the truth, Meduvius set out to begin adding to his own ranks. With his own power he managed to capture a pirate controlled Magnum Class Cruisers along with its pirate crew, forcing them to fight for him, renaming the ship the Reaper. He also enlisted a few Hutt lords to his cause through fear tactics. He then adopted a small base on Mustafar, hidden with a volcano. He hacked into many Republic and Confederate transmissions and mainframes while remaining undetected. Eventually he had watches on almost all main transmission lines and mainframes throughout a good bit of the Galaxy. It then struck upon Meduvius he could not succeed on his own. So instead he decided the Sith must regain its numbers. Meduvius began watching the Holonet and transmissions for the hint of poweful Sith that would aid in his cause for a 2nd Sith Triumvant, that would then lead the Sith back into power. Involvement He was the assasin on Morgoth for much of the Shade Rpg thus far. Strategy Because his bones deflect lightsabers, and that he can sprout them all over his body, he has a impressive amor. With his Lightwhip he is decent in medium range, making it wise to kill him from far away or close range. Quotes "What is thy bidding my master?" "I am tool, nothing more nothing less, if my purpose is to die taking you with me, so be it." "JUST DIE YOU LITTLE KARK" Personality & Abilitys Krevin, having lost his old persona, took upon a new look upon life, believing the Sith and Jedi not being too different, and that the Darkside is not in neccesity evil. He was once a kind hearted man, but he fears defeat so greatly it is one of the reasons he fell into the dark world of the Sith. He is the Lord of Fear. His ability lies in his bones, the average humanoid contains 206 bones within his body, but for Krevin thats a bit more "Negotiable". His unique force ability allows him to control the marrow and calcium in his body allowing him to control his bones or make new ones all together to make for battle. His ability allows him to make his bones denser and denser or light and glasslike depending on the situation, allowing him to be a master of momentum. The ability has a drawback, he is damaging his skin, slowly the regenerative cells in his skins are dieing from this manipulation. See also Category:Characters Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article